X Marks the Hatchet, Y Is Where You Grind It
by PirateJenna
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have two kids. Things are going great. Until Shawn disappears. Juliet is left to track him down while trying to keep their kids safe. Can she find him before time runs out? Spoilers for the series finale. Post-season.
1. Deja Vu All Over Again

**This story takes place after the end of the show. For the sake of the story, even though this takes place about fourteen years in the future, there won't be any futuristic gadgets and such. Since this is post-season, all story acres will be spoiled. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Juliet's leg bounced up and down. She kept telling herself everything was fine, but she knew it wasn't. Her thirteen-year-old daughter, Andi, sat at the piano. The music she played was soft and sweet, probably meant to calm her, but Juliet knew it was just a distraction. Andi would drowned her sorrows in music. Piano playing was her way of keeping busy. Juliet wished she could play. It occurred to her that she had no idea where Andi got her musical talent from. No one else in their family played an instrument. Oh well, that didn't matter right now.

Andi reached the end of the song. She closed the piano lid and turned to face her mother. Juliet looked her daughter over. Andi was so much like her father. She had the same hazel eyes and brown hair, which she kept cut at chin length. She had her father's memory, but only when she wanted to. She could remember anything she wanted to remember, but if she had no desire to remember it, she couldn't. Juliet smiled at her daughter, trying to be brave, "He's probably just running late."

Andi didn't look convinced, but she nodded. She was also very observant. Juliet had talked Shawn into doing some training with their kids, since they both had shown a capability with it. Shawn had warned her she might regret it one day. Today was that day. Andi was reading her like an open book.

A bang sounded from upstairs as a door opened. A few seconds later a blond head with piercing blue eyes appeared at the top of the stairs, "Is Dad home yet?"

"No," Andi shouted back. Xavier, their nine-year-old son, disappeared back into his room. The house became quiet again. Juliet drummed her fingers nervously. She felt like she should do something. But what? It hadn't been forty-eight hours. It hadn't been twenty-four hours. In fact, it hadn't even been **one **hour. The clock over the mantle chimed. Ok, it had been one hour. Hardly long enough to panic. Except, it was one hour after Juliet expected him home, not one hour after he said he would be home. That had been two hours ago. But Juliet had allowed for him to be late. She had expected it even. She had already called him six times on his cell phone and four times at the Psych office.

Juliet stood up and grabbed her coat, purse, and keys, "Andi, I 'm going over to your dad's office. I want you and Xavier to stay here."

Andi nodded.

Juliet had her hand on the knob, but paused. She bit her lip. She was probably being paranoid, and she didn't want to freak the kids out. Still, with the cases she and Shawn had been working...

"I want you to use pineapple protocol," Juliet said. Saying the name almost made her smile. Shawn had insisted they use that name. He and Juliet had devised the plan as soon as Andi was old enough to stay home alone. It meant the kids would cover all windows, lock and dead-bolt the doors, and go into the secret room in the master bedroom. They wanted to make sure their kids would be safe by themselves since both Shawn and Juliet had had people break into their houses.

Andi nodded and followed her mom to the door. Juliet opened it and turned to Andi before leaving. She hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "Turn on the security system after I leave. Keep your phone with you. Call me if anything happens."

"I will," Andi replied softly.

Juliet left the house, pausing outside until she heard the dead-bolt set. She climbed into her car and headed towards the Psych office. As she drove, she pulled out her phone to call Gus. It rang twice before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Gus? This is Juliet. Have you seen Shawn recently?"

"No. The last time I saw him was when I left the Psych office about three hours ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

Juliet could hear the panic in Gus's voice, "I don't know. He hasn't come home yet. I'm heading to the Psych office right now."

"I'll meet you there," Gus stated before hanging up.

Juliet put her phone down, a small smile playing across her face. Gus and Shawn were really close. She was glad he had moved to San Francisco with Shawn. Over the years, she and had grown fairly close to him as well. She felt a little better knowing he would be at the office with her.

She arrived at the office to find the blinds and door closed and the lights out. It didn't look promising. Until she saw the parking lot. She sat frozen in her car, staring out the window. She was so absorbed in it, that she jumped when Gus tapped on the passenger window. She rolled it down and looked over at him.

He gave her a sympathetic look. He had seen it too. The only other vehicle in the parking lot was the dark blue minivan that Shawn drove.

Juliet got out of the car and followed Gus up to the door. It was locked. Gus pulled his key out and unlocked. They both entered the office slowly. Juliet's heart was pounding. Gus flipped the lights on, and Juliet could have fainted in relief when she saw the office was empty. It seemed silly in retrospect to think they would find Shawn's body. What killer looked the door on the way out?

She and Gus took a quick look around but it seemed clear from the way Shawn's desk had been slightly tidied up, that Shawn had left the office, locking the door behind him. Unfortunately, that meant that something had happened between the front door and the car.

They locked the office again, and Gus walked over to the van. Juliet started to follow, but had noticed something odd on the ground just outside the door. She bent down to get a closer look and had a sudden flash of deja vu.

_"What are you playing with over there?" Juliet called to her partner._

_ "It's blood," he said looking up at her. Their eyes met, the conclusion reaching them just as it reached Gus._

_ "Oh my gosh. Shawn's been shot!"_

It's not just like that, Juliet tried to tell herself. This is different. This blood doesn't have to be Shawn's. But she couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something had happened to Shawn.


	2. The Pineapple Protocol Job

Andi quickly locked down the house and hurried up the stairs to get Xavier. She did her very best to put on a brave face for her little brother. He was very observant, more so than her it sometimes seemed. She didn't want him to know how freaked out she was.

She went into his room, grabbed him, and hurried to the master bedroom. The bedroom had originally had two closets. But their parents had decided they only needed one closet, and Dad had insisted that the second one would make a great secret room. They closed in the wall and installed a sliding panel. Their dresser with the TV on top was placed in front of the sliding panel.

Pulling the dresser away from the wall just a bit, Andi slid the secret panel back. She pushed Xavier into the room before following after. She reached out and pulled the dresser back against the wall and slid the panel back into place. Xavier switched on one of the lanterns in the room. It was fairly well stocked, mostly by their dad who had insisted it would be much easier to hide from people breaking into your house if you had food, water, games, and comfortable pillows and blankets to sit on. Andi plopped down on one of the larger pillows and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

Xavier scooted over towards her, "What's going on?" he whispered. He knew they needed to be quiet, but Andi could see in his eyes that he found this at least a little exciting.

Andi shrugged, "Mom told us to wait in here."

Xavier looked at the ground for a minute before whispering, "Is this about Dad?"

Andi swallowed hard, holding back the tremors in her voice, "I don't know, but I'm sure Mom will call us if she finds out anything."

Almost as if on cue, Andi's phone started to vibrate. Andi quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Andi, it's Mom. Dad wasn't at the office, so Uncle Gus and I are heading to the police station. I want you two stay in the back room, ok?"

Andi nodded, "Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Andi hung up and stared up at the ceiling. Her dad and mom had been training her and Xavier to notice things. Andi knew from her mom's voice that she was more worried now than when she had left the house. Something they had found at the office had made her more concerned. Andi wasn't sure if her mom would approve, but she was really starting to freak out. So, she picked up her phone and dialed another number.

It rang only once before a gruff voice answered, "What?"

Andi smiled, "Hey Uncle Eliot."

Xavier's eyes widened, and he reached out to grab the phone. Andi glared at him and swatted his hands away, "This is Andi. I was wondering where you are right now?"

"Well, I'm actually driving through San Fransico right now."

"Really? Do you think you could maybe stop by our house?" Andi hoped her voice wasn't giving away her nervousness.

"I don't know. I need to get back to Portland. I've been gone for a while now."

Andi's brow furrowed, "Why aren't you flying back?"

Eliot ignored her question, "Why do you want me to stop by the house?"

Andi let her ignored question slide. She figured it must have something to do with Eliot's job, which no one would discuss. Xavier said that he must be some kind of spy since no one talked about what he did, and Xavier and Andi weren't allowed to talk about him at the police station.

"Dad's missing," Andi said.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Eliot asked. The sound of a blinker turning on could be heard in the background.

Andi smiled slightly at the sound, "He didn't come home tonight. Mom went to look for him at the office, but he wasn't there. She just called. She must have found something bad there because she sounded worried. She and Uncle Gus are heading to the police station."

"Where are you and Xavier?"

"We're in the secret room-"

"Pineapple Fortress!" Xavier shouted into the phone.

Andi shoved him away. Xavier and her dad may have insisted on using that name, but there was no way she was going to use it.

She heard Eliot chuckle, "Alright. I want you two to stay there. I'll be at your house in about ten minutes. Stay quiet. Don't make any noise. Don't come out, even if you think it's me."

"Ok, bye," Andi hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket.

Xavier tilted his head and gave her an odd look, "Aren't you going to call Mom?"

Andi shook her head, "I don't know if Uncle Eliot wants anyone to know where he is. We'll ask him when he gets here."

Xavier frowned but didn't push the subject. They each curled up on a pillow with a blanket to wait for Eliot.

* * *

**So, quick explanation of why the kids call Eliot their uncle. I call my mom's cousin Aunt. I decided to have the kids do the same thing mainly because it seems weird to have them call him Mr. or just Eliot. There you go. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even thought it's kind of short. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, how I can improve, and any questions you have. Thanks.**


	3. Escape From Spencer Island, Well, House

Eliot muttered to himself as he drove. Why couldn't his cousin keep himself out of trouble? He sighed. It probably wasn't fair to blame Shawn. Sure, sometimes Shawn **did **go looking for trouble, but sometimes, trouble came looking for him. And honestly, Shawn probably didn't get into trouble too much more than Eliot himself did. Of course, when Eliot got into trouble, he could get himself out.

He was a little annoyed that his niece had called him. He was ready to get back to Portland. He was pretty worn out from the team's last job. It hadn't helped that they had needed Eliot to bring his car, which in turn resulted in him having to drive back. Not only did he want to rest, but he wasn't entirely comfortable in leaving the brew pub in Hardison's hands, even for just a day. Still, his niece and nephew never failed to make him smile, which was a feat in and of itself, even more so since they were both so much like their father, and all Shawn usually managed to do was annoy him.

He turned onto Shawn's street. Even if he hadn't been looking for signs of trouble, Eliot still would have noticed it. A black van, similar to Hardison's, was parked in front of an empty house. Eliot tensed slightly at the wheel, suddenly very glad that Andi had called him. He quickly made note of the van's license plate number, though he knew it might not lead anywhere.

Eliot pulled his car into the driveway, taking his time as he made his way to the door. He counted three guys hiding in the yard. There was possibly another guy in the van. He could take three guys.

Eliot pulled out his key to the house and unlocked it, remembering now that if the kids were home alone, the dead-bolt was probably set. He reached out towards the door knob, as if he was going to open it, but at the last second, he spun around, his fist connecting with a man's jaw. The man reeled backwards before another well placed punch landed him unconscious on the ground.

The next man came up behind Eliot and grabbed him around the throat. Eliot bent over, jabbing his elbow into the man's stomach, and flipped the man over his head onto the ground. He punched the man in the face, knocking him out as well. The third man, however, upon seeing his companions disposed of so easily, ran off in the direction of the black van. Shortly after Eliot heard a car engine start and the squeal of tires.

Eliot walked to the front door. Though he knew that Juliet would probably kill him for it later, Eliot threw himself against the door, breaking the dead-bolt easily. He made a mental note to tell Shawn to install a stronger bolt. He hurried up the stairs to the master bedroom. Shawn had informed Eliot of where the secret room was as soon as they had it built. He quickly got it opened and ushered Andi and Xavier out, "Come on, we need to leave."

They all hurried down the stairs out to Eliot's car. Andi and Xavier's eyes widened at the sight of the front door, but they followed Eliot out to the car. Once they were out of the neighborhood, Eliot said to Andi, "I need you to call your mom and tell her what happened."

"But I don't know what happened," Andi stated.

Eliot gripped the wheel a little bit tighter, managing to keep his annoyance in check, "Three guys tried to break into the house."

Andi's eyes widened, but she complied and pulled her phone out. Almost immediately, Juliet picked up, "Mom? It's Andi. Three guys tried to break into the house. I called Uncle Eliot before that. Xavier and I are with him right now." Andi nodded a few times before saying, "Ok," and handing the phone to Eliot. "She wants to talk to you."

Eliot grumbled to himself; he had been trying to avoid this. He took the phone from Andi, "Yeah?"

"Eliot, what the heck is going on!?" Juliet practically shouted in his ear.

Eliot smirked, "Nice to hear from you, Jules. It's been a while."

Eliot could almost hear Juliet fuming and rolling her eyes, "Eliot, tell me what happened. Where are you?"

"Look, Andi called me because she and Xavier were freaked out-"

"I wasn't freaked out!" Xavier objected from the back seat. His objection earned him a shushing from Andi.

Eliot ignored him, "When I got to the house, I saw a black van parked down the street and three guys in the front yard. I took care of two of them but the other got away with the van. We just left."

"Ok. I'll send a car to the house," she paused. "**Can** I send a car to the house?" she asked cautiously.

Eliot mused this for a minute before saying, "Your call. I had to bust the front door open and I pulled open the panel up stairs. The guys may or may not be there when the car shows up. I'm not sure how long they'll be out. I don't think they touched anything at the house."

Juliet sighed, "I'll send a car to look for the guys and keep the house closed up, but I'll tell them not to dust for prints."

Eliot smiled slightly, ignoring the strange looks Andi and Xavier were giving him based on his side of the conversation, "Thanks. Where do you want me to take the kids?"

"Um, I'm not sure, other than the station, and you can't take them there..." Juliet trailed off.

"I'll figure something out," Eliot said. "I'll call you when we get somewhere."

"Alright." Juliet paused before saying, "Keep them safe."

"That's what I do," Eliot replied softly.

"Thank you. Call me soon."

The call ended and Eliot handed the phone back to Andi. She slipped it into her pocket.

"Where are we going?" Xavier called from the back seat.

"I don't know. We'll have to see what's open right now." Eliot headed into the town. He would have to keep an eye on them. They both had their dad's talent of getting into trouble.

* * *

**I hope y'all are still enjoying the story. Please leave me reviews with your opinion or any questions you have. Thank y'all so much for reading this story. Y'all are fantastic!**


	4. Can You Let the Cat Out of the Bag If It

**I hope y'all are having as much fun reading this story as I am having writing this. I don't think I've had this much fun writing a story before. I'm just loving it. Also, I probably spend way too much time figuring out the chapter titles. Just curious, does anyone else spend that much time on their chapter titles? Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 4: Can You Let The Cat Out Of The Bag If It's Not Your Cat?

Juliet hung up the phone as she pulled into the station. Gus was already there waiting by the door. It only just now occurred to Juliet as they were climbing the steps that they hadn't called the police. Granted, blood on the doorstop didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe it was a good thing they hadn't called. Shawn tended to get into trouble a lot. Of course, that didn't explain disappearing for three hours...

"Chief," Juliet called out as they entered the station. It was already almost 8:30, but the Chief was only just getting ready to leave.

Juliet and Gus hurried into her office. "Detective Spencer. Mr. Guster." She looked at their faces, her own beginning to become more serious, "Is something wrong?"

"Shawn's missing," Gus blurted out.

"We **think **he's missing," Juliet said, throwing Gus a look. "He didn't come home, and we haven't seen him for three hours. The Psych office was locked up, but Shawn's car was still parked outside," Juliet swallowed, "There was also blood on the step outside the office door."

The Chief stood up straighter, "Alright. Well, you can ask if anyone here has seen him." The Chief started to walk back to her desk, "Otherwise-"

"Our house was almost broken into," Juliet blurted.

The Chief turned around slowly, "Almost?"

Juliet noticed Gus was giving her the same shocked look. Wincing, she realized she'd backed herself into a corner by telling the Chief, "Yeah. Andi and Xavier were at home alone. Andi called Shawn's cousin and asked him to come check on them," she said cautiously. She had to be careful not to say too much, "When he got to the house, he saw a black van and at least three guys waiting outside our house. He took care of two of them, but the others got away. He got Andi and Xavier out of the house. They're with him now."

The Chief gave Juliet a look and crossed her arms, "Why didn't you call this in immediately?"

Juliet bit her lip and decided to tell the truth, "I just forgot. I was so freaked out about Shawn and my kids. I wasn't thinking straight."

The Chief nodded, accepting the explanation for now. She turned back to her desk. Gus looked at Juliet, mouthing _Shawn's cousin?_ Juliet nodded.

In a few minutes, they had questioned all the staff on hand at the moment; none of them had seen Shawn recently. Deciding it warranted some looking into, the Chief took a few cops and accompanied Juliet and Gus back to the Psych office. The Chief rode with Juliet while Gus drove himself.

Juliet was debating whether or not to tell the Chief about Eliot. It was really Shawn's decision since Eliot wasn't **her **cousin. Her thoughts were broken when her phone rang. She answered without looking, "Spencer." She tensed when she realized who it was. It was Eliot.

Glancing at the Chief out of the corner of her eye, Juliet tried to remain calm, "Where are you guys now? Ok. Yeah that's fine, just keep them with you. As good as I can. By the way, thank you for doing this. I know you're really busy- Alright. Call me if anything happens." Juliet hung up. She could see the curiosity in the Chief's face, "That was Shawn's cousin. He, Andi, and Xavier are at a coffee place downtown. He's gonna keep them there until I can get them or it closes."

The Chief nodded. Juliet could tell there were a million questions forming in her mind. Juliet gripped the wheel hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to spill anything.

The question the Chief asked surprised her, "Is this Shawn's cousin who was at the wedding?"

Juliet tried to keep her surprise hidden. She'd forgotten that the Chief would have met Eliot at her and Shawn's wedding. Eliot had been one of Shawn's groomsmen. It occurred to her that nobody but maybe Lassiter would recognize Eliot as a criminal just by seeing him. Not to mention she wasn't even sure that Eliot could be convicted of his crimes in the US. It was probably okay to spill a little. Still, Shawn was better at this than she was. Although, she should have more practice. Her father was a con man after all.

Juliet realized that she hadn't responded to the Chief's question and quickly answered, "Yeah. He was one of the groomsmen."

"Eliot, right?"

Juliet bit her lip. Would the Chief know that name? She nodded, "Yeah, that's him."

The Chief nodded and turned to stare out the windshield, the wheels obviously turning in her head.

Juliet focused on the road. She knew that Eliot had done bad things, and she certainly didn't approve of them. But Shawn had talked to her about Eliot. She knew that he regretted the things he had done, most of them anyway. Yeah, by all means he was still a criminal. While she didn't necessarily approve of his methods, he **was** trying to help people. He was helping her right now. And though having Eliot Spencer alone with her kids should have, in all respects, made her more concerned, it actually made her feel better. She knew that as long as Eliot was with them, nothing bad would happen to them.

"What cases has Shawn been working on?" the Chief asked after a minute.

Juliet had to think for a minute. Shawn had taken a few private cases the last few months, but none of them were recent. "He's mainly been working on the bank robbery case."

The Chief nodded. A bank had been robbed by a crew about a week ago. The security guard had been able to describe only one of the robbers. However, the robber had shown up dead the next day in a hotel room. There were no leads to the rest of the crew or who had killed the other member and why. The stolen money also hadn't shown up. Shawn had been determined to figure it out. It was all he had been working on. Juliet wracked her brain trying to think of any of Shawn's other cases where someone might have a motive to harm him. Nothing stuck out to her.

Juliet parked the car outside the Psych office, taking a deep breath. She could do this. She needed to do this. She needed to focus. Andi and Xavier were safe. Her job now was to find Shawn.

* * *

**I hope y'all are working on figuring out the case. I'm going to try and set up the story so that you can figure out what is going on before the reveal. Please feel free to post your guesses and predictions. I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading.**


	5. What Eliot Does, And Failed To Do

Andi watched Eliot. She was impressed with her uncle. He was sitting calm and collected, scanning faces inside and outside the small coffee shop. Yet at the time, he managed to pay attention to Xavier, who was firing off as many questions as possible. He was totally freaking out about how awesome he thought Eliot was.

"Did you really take out two guys? How long did it take you? Did you use ninja moves on them? Do you have spy training?"

Andi was impressed that Eliot hadn't snapped at Xavier. She would have. Instead, he smiled and let Xavier ask all the questions he wanted. Andi smiled too. Xavier hadn't even realized that Eliot wasn't answering any of his questions.

After a minute, Eliot stood up, "Andi, can I use your phone?"

Andi nodded and pulled her phone out, handing it to Eliot.

Eliot took the phone and walked over towards the counter as he dialed.

Andi looked over at Xavier. He was looking at his shoes, fidgeting. After Eliot had left, Xavier's excitement seemed to melt away. After a minute, he looked up at Andi, "Is Dad gonna be okay?"

Andi bit her lip. She didn't want to treat her brother like a little kid; he was smarter than that. Their parents did enough of that anyway. Still, there was no reason to be more pessimistic than necessary, "Yeah. You know Mom and Uncle Eliot aren't going to let anything happen to him."

Xavier nodded and looked back down at his shoes. Eliot walked back over to the table and handed Andi her phone, "Come on. I'm taking you guys to the police station."

On the way to the police station Andi pulled her phone out and discretely checked the last call made. Eliot had called her mom. She debated back and forth whether to ask Eliot if her mom had found anything. She glanced at the clock on the dash. It was 9:15. Were they going to the police station because they figured out where Dad was? She was pretty sure that wasn't it by looking at Eliot's face. Mustering up her courage, she asked, "Did they find anything?"

Eliot kept his gaze focused on the road, "No."

Andi looked down and played with the case on her phone. Just because they hadn't found anything yet didn't mean they wouldn't. They would find Dad. Everything would be fine.

When they got to the police station, Andi noticed her mom's car sitting in the parking lot. Xavier jumped out of the car and rushed up the steps, but Andi stuck close to Eliot. She watched him as they entered the station. His eyes scanned the room, pausing for just a second on every weapon.

"Mom!" Xavier shouted, rushing forward and flinging himself around his mother.

Juliet stumbled back a bit, wrapping Xavier in a tight hug, "Hey. I hope you didn't give your uncle too much trouble." Juliet straightened up. She looked over at the Chief, who nodded at her, before saying, "You guys go wait in the conference room, okay?" Andi opened her mouth to object, but Juliet put her hand up, "Andi, I know you want to help but I need you to watch your brother right now."

Andi nodded dejectedly and trudged after Xavier.

The Chief stepped forward and shook Eliot's hand, "Chief Karen Vick. It's nice to meet you. Although, I believe I met you at Shawn and Juliet's wedding."

Eliot smiled, "Yes ma'am." Juliet bit her lip. The Chief straightened just bit, but allowed it to slid. Eliot continued, "Eliot. I'd like to help in any way I can."

The Chief nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Once they were inside the Chief's office, she motioned for them to take a seat, sitting down in her own chair, "I assume you are aware of the current situation."

Eliot tilted his head to the side, "To a degree."

The Chief continued, "The best we can tell, Mr. Spencer was attacked outside the Psych office. He was most likely injured in the process and then taken to another location. Mr. Spencer's only current case involved a bank robbery." The Chief paused and looked at Juliet.

Picking up where the Chief left off, Juliet said, "Shawn spent most of the day working on the bank robbery case. Gus said he and Shawn went back by the bank that was robbed. Gus went back over there just to see if anyone saw Shawn since they were there earlier."

Eliot nodded, "How long has it been since Shawn went missing?"

"We don't know," the Chief replied. "At most, about four hours. At least one."

Eliot nodded. His face had hardened. His eyes got a faraway look in them. Juliet recognized it. Shawn got the same look in his eyes all the time. "Any convicts Shawn's put away get out of jail recently?"

"No," the Chief replied, an intrigued look crossing her face.

"Any family or friends of them have something against him?"

"No," the Chief replied again.

Looking over at Juliet, Eliot asked, "Did you find anything at your house?"

Juliet shook her head, "No. Both guys were already gone when the car got there."

Eliot nodded. He glanced at Juliet before standing up, "If you'll excuse me for just a minute." He nodded to the Chief and left the office. Once he was outside the office, Eliot scanned the department, walking into an empty corner. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his earpiece, and put it in, "Hardison, you on?"

"Eliot? Man, what you doin' on the comms? Ain't you spose to be driving?"

Eliot rolled his eyes, "You got your computer handy?"

"Do I have my computer handy? Does the Doctor wear a bow tie?" Hardison scoffed.

Eliot's scowl deepened, "Shut up. I need you to track a car."

"Just track some random car or do you have a preference?" sarcasm laced Hardison's voice.

Eliot bit down on his lip. They were both still testy after their long job. Doing everything he could to hold back his temper, Eliot hissed, "Black van. San Francisco. Saw it a little over an hour ago." Eliot listed off the license plate number and Shawn's address.

"Ok, I've got your van."

"Tell me where it went."

"Alright, I can send a map with the path marked out to your phone. I've got it a ways, but I lost it once it went outside the city."

Eliot pulled his phone out, the map now displayed on the screen, "Okay. Can you find the van's movements earlier this week?"

"Anything particular I should look for?"

"See if it was parked outside a private detective agency called Psych."

"Is that seriously what it's called?" Hardison asked. "'Kay, I've got the van parked in front of 'Psych' almost four hours ago."

"Dang it," Eliot hissed.

"What exactly do you need to know this for? You ain't stalkin' nobody, are you?"

"Three guys," Eliot muttered suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"'Scuse you?"

"There were three guys at the house."

"Ok," Hardison drew the word out.

"It doesn't three guys to break into a house."

"Well, what would you need three guys for?" Hardison asked, giving up on trying to follow Eliot's thought process.

Eliot's head snapped up, "To get someone out of the house."

"So..."

"I gotta go. Stay on," Eliot took the earpiece out and put it back in his pocket. He turned towards the conference room. The blinds were open, but the room was empty. He turned back towards the Chief's office, "Juliet!"

Juliet came out of the Chief's office, "Eliot?"

Eliot rushed over to Juliet, glancing around the department, "Where are Andi and Xavier?" Juliet gave him a confused look. Eliot gripped her arm, "Where?!"

A scream came from outside the building. Juliet spun around, her hand flying to her mouth. Eliot pushed past her and rushed out of the building, flying down the steps. Xavier lay crumpled on the sidewalk. The black van Eliot had seen earlier disappeared around the corner. Andi was gone.

* * *

**I love writing scenes between Hardison and Eliot. They are so fun, especially Hardison's part. I almost made a Star Trek reference instead of a Doctor Who one, but I am not a big fan of Star Trek. Therefore, I couldn't bring myself to type a Star Trek reference. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story. I would love it if you would review and let me know what you think, but all I really need is to know you guys are still reading. Thank you so much. *internet hug***


	6. Locked On, Loosely, But Still

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Life has been crazy. I wish I had done more with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Eliot started to take a step towards the street, but the van was clearly too far ahead. He'd never be able to catch it. He pulled the earbud out of his pocket and put it back in, "Hardison."

There was a swallowing sound, followed by, "Yeah, yeah I'm here."

Eliot rolled his eyes, "I need you to track that black van. I need its movements now."

"Hold on a minute. I ain't got GPS on it." There was silence for a minute, "Okay, I've got it. I'll send the map to your phone. It should keep tracking, but I'm using security cameras and stuff, so if it goes to far out of town..." Hardison trailed off.

Eliot pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the map, "Got it." He turned back towards Xavier. Juliet was already by his side, her arms wrapped around him. The Chief and several officers were coming down the stairs. Eliot walked over and put a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

She looked up and saw the Chief coming. Pulling Xavier and herself up, she grasped his shoulders, "I want you to go wait inside, okay? I'll be inside in a minute."

Xavier's face was pale, and tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but he nodded and dragged himself up the stairs into the building.

"What happened?" the Chief demanded as she reached the bottom of the steps.

Juliet tried to take a deep breath, but she began to cry before she could get a word out.

Eliot put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Andi was kidnapped." Eliot turned slightly and pointed in the direction the van had gone, "Black van took off that way just as I came outside."

The Chief nodded, "Did you get a license plate number?"

Eliot hesitated. He did, in fact, have the license plate number. It was the same van that had been outside Shawn's house. However, he didn't know how long it would take them to do anything with that number. By the time they got anything with it, Andi and the van could be long gone. They might not even be able to do anything with the number.

But, right now, he had a map in his pocket, a map that could lead them right to Andi, and possibly Shawn. If he gave that to the Chief, it could help them find Andi sooner. But, it could raise a lot of questions about where he had gotten it. Deciding it was worth the risk, Eliot pulled his phone out and handed it to the Chief, "Here. This is a map of the van's location. It should still be going, but it'll stop if the van gets too far outside the city."

The Chief took the phone with a questioning look, but she didn't stop to ask questions. Instead, she turned to the other officers and started to give them instructions on tracking and following the van with Eliot's intel.

Eliot turned around to see Juliet with tears streaming down her face. She was staring blankly ahead, covering her mouth with her hand. Eliot walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and collapsed against his shoulder. She broke out sobbing, her body shaking. Eliot just held her. He knew she had been through a lot.

After a minute, she seemed to regain her control and straightened up. She smiled sadly at Eliot, "Thank you."

Eliot just nodded before following her into the station. He was surprised that she had thanked him. He had been in charge of keeping Andi and Xavier safe. He should have realized sooner what was going on. He quickly made his way to where Xavier was sitting. There was no way he was going to let the same thing happen to Xavier. And there was absolutely nothing that was going to keep him from getting back Andi and Shawn.

* * *

Five hours (and twenty-three minutes, fifty-one seconds) earlier

Shawn leaned back in his chair. The Psych office was very quiet now that Gus was gone. Shawn really hated quiet. He could turn on some music, or TV. But he was probably going to be heading home shortly.

Gus had left quite a while ago since they didn't seem to be getting anywhere on their case. Shawn had tried to convince him that he was on the verge of an "ah-ha" moment. But, despite trying to bribe him with the promise of jerk-chicken, Gus had bailed out.

Shawn straightened up and leaned on his desk. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Dang. It was later than he had thought. He'd promised Jules he'd be home by now. Oh well, he would be a little late. It wasn't like that never happened.

He'd lost track of time, which happened regularly. He'd really been pushing his mind to the limit on this one. He just had to get this one right. He wasn't sure why, but this case had managed to wedge itself under his skin.

He stood up and started to collect his things. In his mind, he went back over the details of the case. Nothing seemed to add up. The bank robbery seemed to go fine. The guys got away with the loot. Only one of them was seen. But being seen didn't necessarily seem like a reason for being killed. If anything, it was a reason to skip town. So why didn't they? Why did they hang around?

Shawn slipped his jacket on and shoved his phone into his back pocket. He paused for a second. Was that a car engine? Before he could go to check, the office phone rang. He grabbed it and answered, but hung up when he realized it was automated call. He put the phone back and grabbed his keys.

He headed out and closed the door behind him. He started to make his way to his car, but stopped and turned back. He forgot to lock the door, which both Gus and Jules had been on his case about for years. He slipped his key into the lock and turned it. He pulled the key out and turned back to the car. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

**So, I don't that that was worth the wait, but I hope it was enough to bide you over until the next chapter, which I will try and make super awesome. Thank you for reading. It you'd like to, I would love to hear your opinion on it. So, please review. Thanks.**


	7. Where's MacGyver When You Need Him?

**Hey y'all! Surprised? I know I just put up a chapter last night, but I felt bad for making y'all wait so long for it. So, here it is. I wrote the main body of this chapter a while ago, but decided to sit on it until it fit better into the story. Anyway, here you go, loyal reader. A super long chapter to reward your loyalty.**

* * *

Once they were inside the station, Juliet pulled her phone out and dialed a number. Eliot walked over to Xavier, who was sitting on a bench hugging his legs to his chest. Despite the circumstances, the corner of Eliot's mouth turned up slightly. Xavier was so much like Shawn. Seeing him sitting in the police station just made it more obvious. He may have gotten his mother's looks, but he was his dad's son through and through. Memories of visiting his Uncle Henry at the SBPD with Shawn when they were little came back.

Eliot sat on the bench beside him. Without a word, Xavier dropped his legs and leaned against Eliot, burring his face in Eliot's shirt. "Are they gonna find her?" he mumbled.

Eliot wrapped his arm around Xavier, "You know your mom and I would never let anything happen to her."

Xavier looked up at him and smiled, "That's what she said about you finding Dad."

"And it's still true."

Xavier nodded. Juliet came down the hall towards them, "I called Gus and told him what was going on."

"Is he coming?" Eliot asked, silently pleading that he wouldn't. Dealing with Gus right now would be as bad as, or worse than, dealing with Shawn in the same situation. Given the circumstances, he was not prepared to deal with Gus.

Juliet shook her head, "I convinced him to go home on the condition I would call him if anything happened."

Just then, the Chief walked over to them. Looking at Eliot, she said, "I hope you don't mind if we hold on to your phone."

Eliot did mind, a bit. That phone had some "sensitive" information on it. Smiling, he replied, "Actually, if it would be more helpful, I might be able to send the map to your computers, or another officer's phone."

The Chief nodded, "That would be great." She pointed to one of the desks, "Officer Peterson has your phone. You can send him the map, and he'll keep everyone on track."

Eliot nodded and walked over to the desk, "Hardison."

Hardison's sigh came over the comms, "I'm on it. Just get a map to the police without giving them anything to trace. Piece of cake."

The Chief turned back to Juliet, "Now-"

Juliet put her hand up, "Chief, with all do respect, you are not leaving me here. I am going to be out there looking for my daughter and husband along with everyone else."

The Chief smiled, "Alright. They're getting ready to head out." She nodded towards Xavier, "What about him?"

Juliet knelt down in front of Xavier, "If I leave you with Uncle Eliot, do you promise you'll listen to him?"

Xavier nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Juliet smiled and hugged him tightly. She kissed him on the forehead before following the Chief.

* * *

Three hours (and nineteen minutes, thirty-seven seconds) earlier:

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut. How did he always manage to do this? It wasn't as concerning as it had been the first time few times it happened. It also wasn't as amusing as it had been after it wasn't concerning. Now, it was really just annoying. Especially since this time he hadn't done anything. Or at least, he didn't think he had.

Barely cracking his eyes open, Shawn glanced around the room. He was in what appeared to be a small storage closet, which was odd since he was pretty sure they had driven to an abandoned warehouse. He didn't really see a reason for them to put him in a closet. Whatever. He was also tied to a chair. Things could be worse. They **had **been worse. Deciding it was better than worrying, Shawn decided to make a list of ways things could be worse, but weren't.

One: no one was currently holding a gun to his head.

Two: he wasn't beaten up. In fact, he wasn't hurt much at all other than where his head had been bleeding from being hit. It really wasn't that bad; it had already stopped bleeding. He wasn't bleeding because he was hit on the head; he was bleeding because he hit his head on the ground when he fell.

Three: he had a vague idea where he was. Was it enough to give directions? No. But it made him feel better to at least have an idea.

And finally, four: no one was here with him.

Having nothing else to add to the list, Shawn turned his attention to escaping from his current situation. His hands were tied behind him fairly securely. His legs were tied to the chair. There was hardly any room in the closet. In fact, if there **was** someone here with him, there would have just been enough room for both of them. There was a light in the ceiling, which his captors had been kind enough, or forgetful enough, to leave on. He supposed he could add not being left in the dark to his list.

The door to the closet was jerked open, and a gun was shoved in Shawn's face. Well, he could take **that** off the list. The man with the gun glared at him, "Alright, psychic, here's the deal, you're going to give us what we want, or we'll kill you."

"Whoa," Shawn did his best to pull away from the gun, "What makes you think I can give you what you want?"

The man pulled the gun away from Shawn, "Well, if you can't help us," he pointed the gun back at Shawn's head, "I may as well get rid of you now." Shawn gulped. "However," the man continued, "if you can help us, I'll let you live a little longer." He laughed, "Heck, I might not kill you at all!"

Shawn chewed on the inside of his cheek, "What do you want?"

The man (Shawn decided to call him Marvin. Marvin was a good bad guy name right?) leaned forward and put his gun against Shawn's temple, "I want you to tell me where the loot is."

"What loot? I can't exactly tell you where it is if I don't know what you're talking about. There could be lots of loot in Santa Barbara."

"I thought you were psychic," Marvin mocked him, "You should be able to figure out which one I want."

Shawn swallowed. Should he bluff, act tough, or just admit he was clueless. Never one to reveal that he was lost, Shawn decided to act tough, "Why should I tell you? Maybe it's in my best interest to keep quiet." He had intended to give Marvin a hard stare, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the gun.

Marvin pressed the gun even harder against Shawn's head, "I already told you, it's not. So, what I need you to do is 'see' where the loot is. Otherwise, it's 'bye bye, psychic'." Shawn paused for a moment, trying to figure out a way to get Marvin to give him some more information. Before he could, Marvin pulled back, "I'll give you some time. Maybe you can figure it out by then." Marvin backed out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Shawn groaned and leaned his head back. Dang was he in trouble. He had nothing to give these guys. He certainly wasn't going to figure out what was going on by sitting a room by himself. He had to get out of here. Sure, he could try and give some guesses, but he didn't like to think of what might happen if, correction, **when,** he guessed wrong. He wasn't sure they would kill him until they were certain they wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. Unfortunately, that meant there was a plethora of possibilities for how they might try to get the information out of him.

An hour passed, by Shawn's guess, in which Shawn was left to his own devices. He passed his time quoting every episode of MacGyver he had ever seen, though none of them provided any successful possibilities for escape, though he tried several. Feeling he had exhausted all escape attempts and had no way of gaining any more information than he already had, Shawn almost fell asleep. The sound of the door being unlocked, however, prevented this.

Marvin reappeared. This time, Shawn could see two guys standing behind him. Marvin grinned at Shawn, "Well, psychic, any new revelations?"

Shawn glared at him. He really didn't appreciate being mocked like this, "Actually yes. The spirits are telling me that you have some series manner issues. Might I suggest some anger management classes?"

That remark earned Shawn a harsh strike across his face. He couldn't help wincing. "Unless you have something **useful** to tell us, I suggest you keep your smart-alec comments to yourself."

Shawn moved his jaw around, trying to alleviate the pain. It wasn't anything serious, but that didn't mean it didn't sting.

Marvin watched him for a minute. Apparently coming to a conclusion, he jerked his head back at the two guys behind him, who shared a look and left. Grabbing Shawn's face and turning it so they were almost nose to nose, Marvin hissed, "I suggest you think real hard about saying no to me again. If you refuse to cooperate, I may have to resort to drastic measures." He let go of Shawn's head and left, locking the door behind him.

Shawn laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He was tired. He was trying his best to figure it out, but he decided that it would be better to just refuse to guess and take what was coming than to anger them by sending them on wild goose chases. He would take irritated Marvin over ticked off Marvin any day.

About an hour passed, maybe more. Shawn had now exhausted his eighties TV show quoting. He was only interrupted once when he thought he heard a car engine. He heard Marvin and someone talking, but it was too quiet for him to make out what they were saying. Marvin sounded really annoyed. Shortly after, Shawn heard the van leave again.

More time passed. Shawn was starting to consider singing all the eighties songs he knew, when a noise drew his attention. It sounded like the van had returned. Shawn looked up and opened his eyes. He strained his ears, listening for anything. He heard footsteps, one set sounding jerky and forced. After a second, the door was jerked open. Marvin's face smiled at Shawn, "Well, psychic, I gave you some more time. You got anything to say yet?" Shawn kept his mouth shut and his gaze fixed on his captor. Marvin shook his head in mock disappointment, "Well then, I suppose we'll have to resort to those other measures I mentioned. Let's start with a cellmate."

Marvin moved to the side and another person was shoved into the room. The door was locked behind them. Shawn looked down at his feet. The person on the floor was a young girl, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles bound. Shawn's heart leaped into his throat as he recognized her blue and green plaid button-up shirt and worn blue jeans. _Please don't be her. Please don't be her. _Shawn nudged the girl with his foot as best he could. She rolled over and groaned. Hazel eyes looked up at him, "Dad?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to mean to see people enjoying my writing. If you'd like, I'd love it if you left a review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
